It's So Cute!
by Zimithrus1
Summary: Don't even think about taking any of Shiina's cute plushies...or you will rue the day. Set during the OVA, with some added scenes. :   terrible summary I know Rated: K


I just recently fell in love with Angel Beats! Acually, watched, finished, and almost cryed! Now I love! So, heres my first little drabble, yes, it is a one-shot :) I hope you enjoy!  
>_<p>

~XChapter:1X~

Operation Tornado had yet another success. Shiina sighed watching the slips of paper fly around the gym.

"This is stupid." She growled.

She took one into her grip and read it.

"That spicy tofu? I think not." She sighed letting the paper fly from her hands.

Iwasawa finishing up her song. Crow Song she believed. The lyrics were indeed one to dance to. TK would definatly be dancing to it if he was inside listening. The large fan turned off and the slips of paper littered the ground below her feet. Iwasawa played the last note before the fans cheers, rang across the spacious gym.

They all knew it was a type of distraction while the others were outside fighting Angel. That's how it always was. Soon, the mission ended, and the group found theirselves in Yuri's office, discussing the next mission. Shiina took her spot in the corner while Yuri barked out who was on what mission, or who was participating. But this mission applied to ALL members of the SSS.

Shiina sighed. She wanted a break. Hinata was slightly grouching about why he had to do this too. The mission was, High-Tension. Everyone had to go through the day making a big deal out of everything to stir up Angel.

"Stupid." Shiina grumbled. It was her famous quote anyway.

Then, they were all dismissed. Shiina walked outside, past the baseball feild, into a storage shack. Little cute puppy plushes lay scattered on the floor. She sat down on the floor next to them all. And what she did next, no one really knows. And no one knows how long she had been sitting there before two people ran in to get more supplies for the Sports Festival.

"This is stupid." Shiina muttered again.

Although, in grabbing makeshift bandanas, one of them had snatched up the cute little puppy plush and dashed off. Shiina's rage grew as she stood up.

"NO ONE takes MY cute little plushes and LIVES!" She cried dashing out of the shack to go and get what was rightfully hers.

Some of the teams were down for the count by the time she had ran out with her weapons unsheathed. Yuri's mouth gaped open in shock.

"AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME!" She screamed. "She's going to ruin EVERYTHING!"

Thats when Angel left in the middle of her meeting to the feild, to face Shiina.

"Nooo...Not good. Not good..."Yuri muttered facepalming before looking through her binoculars again.

They were standing there, face to face. Shiina had reclaimed her plush and held it tightly. Angel had her weapon out at the ready.

"IT'S SO CUUUUUTE!" Shiina exclaimed throwing out her arms to show off its cuteness.

(Tension Meter 9999!)

Yuri did a classic 'Anime-fall-on-the-face-out-of-shock.' move. Angel turned around, her wepon disinigrating. Clearly, Shiina did not want to fight her.  
>But! What happened to Shiina after this scene? It never says...until now!<p>

Shiina went back to her storage shack and rejoined the puppy plush with the others.

"As long as I am here, no one will ever DARE take you again!" She cooed, snuggling the now found plush.

And before she left, she locked the door to the outdoor shack and stalked off into the night. Satisfied from her days accomplishments. But, someone screwed up. It could have been her, but eating privilages were taken away for a full week. And everyone around her seemed to be collapsing in fatuige, and in unbearable hunger.

Shiina could last without food. But not without her cute plushes. Now THAT she could not live without. Even the once energetic Yui, was collapsed on the floor from hunger. Shiina sighed. What a sad sight. Was anyone else still sane? Besides her anyway?

She glanced around. Nope, it was only her. So she went back to her shack to rejoin her cute little plushie freinds.

"That was stupid." Shiina muttered at Yuri before walking off.

"Whats HER problem?" Yuri growled.

"Thats Shiina for you." Otonashi said.

All Shiina cared about, was her cute little treasures. Nothing else.  
>_<p>

Yes, this is like the OVA, but I put some diffrent little tweaks in it. Since Shiina seems to disapear after the 'it's so cute' scene, I added her in more parts. :) Hope you enjoyed the random added parts XD


End file.
